crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Machinery
Wow! Third island, you've beaten the muscle mountain Koala Kong! Hurry, Tawna needs your help! - Level description Heavy Machinery (きかいか けいかく lit. Mechanization Plan in Japanese) is the eighteenth level (including boss fights) in Crash Bandicoot and is the first level of Cortex Island, as well as the first level of the Cortex Power Refinery side. It features both a Tawna bonus round and a Brio bonus round. It has a secret area where Crash can jump down a gap guarded by two robots near the start of the level. Heavy Machinery was one of the two playable levels in the PlayStation Experience 2016 demo of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, the other being N. Sanity Beach. Level Description The level is a welcome start to the heavily industrialized Cortex Island compared to the other islands. As the name hints, Heavy Machinery is situated inside a large factory with many mechanisms such as boiling pipes (Which can burn Crash.) and cold pipes, conveyor belts, and spring platforms, overseen by various robots working for Cortex. One robot crawls along the floor while another spiked robot floats in the air. There are also Hologram Probes watching the bandicoot. Toxic waste can be seen in drain pipes on the wall in the background. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (only in the Brio bonus round) *Iron Crate *Outline Crate (only in the Brio bonus round) *? Crate *TNT Crate Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 3 *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 29 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 19 *Brio Bonus Round Crates: 30 *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. Walkthrough Heavy Machinery - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 13) Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (45%, 0 keys, 6 gems). This corresponds to a save file at this level (51%, 1 keys, 8 gems). Gallery hm1.png hm2.png hm3.png hm4.png hm5.png hm6.png hm7.png hm8.png hm9.png IMG_3566.PNG|Relocated checkpoint. Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy_2016_12-03-16_011_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg|Crash in the remastered version of Heavy Machinery along with a Spiked Saucer in the background. Crash Bandicoot Crawling.png|A Crawling from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crawling.png|A Crawling from the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy remake of Heavy Machinery. Crawling Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Crawling from the N. Sane Trilogy remake of Heavy Machinery. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *At last, we have rushed into Cortex's headquarters from here on. You can't defeat the robots floating in the air that have spikes attached on them. Why can they possibly float in such weird place? Trivia *This is the first level in the series to feature robots. *During development of the game, this level was the first successful one. The second being Generator Room. *The Brio bonus round in this level is arguably the hardest bonus round in the series to complete. *In the prototype, Heavy Machinery is the second level of the third island instead of Cortex Power. Also, the hologram probes had not yet been finished and appear as floating orbs. They will still harm Crash if he touches them. The probes also appear like this in Generator Room. *In the prototype, the gap that Crash can fall into to break open some crates acts as a shortcut through the level. The shortcut takes Crash up to the point where he acquires a Brio bonus mug and extra lives. Category:Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Power Plant Levels